Oak Archer
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, See Oak Archer (PvZ: JttW). |costume1 = Oak Archer2 Costume1 |flavor text = 橡木弓手从小打碎了无数邻居家的窗户玻璃才练到了如今的境界，为此他没有少挨老爸的巴掌。他有一个随身携带的日记，最后一页上写着:"僵尸膝盖：998、10000"。}} Oak Archer (橡木弓手; pinyin: xiàngmù gōngshǒu) is a plant that appears in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], specifically found in the Dark Ages. It shoots oak arrows at zombies, and each arrow deals five normal damage shots. Almanac entry Sun cost: 275 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast 橡木弓手可以发射强力的箭矢攻击前方的僵尸。 植物特征：褐色植物 橡木弓手从小打碎了无数邻居家的窗户玻璃才练到了如今的境界，为此他没有少挨老爸的巴掌。他有一个随身携带的日记，最后一页上写着:"僵尸膝盖：998、10000"。 In English: Oak Archers can shoot powerful arrows at zombies. Plant feature: brown plant Oak Archer's diary has the words "I took an arrow in the knee" written on the very last page. He got this achievement because he broke many of his neighbors' windows when he was young. He was punished by his father because of that. Strategies Early, it is akin to a Peashooter with an arguable better Plant Food and 5 NDS, which means it has a high DPS for its price. Later, it can mow zombies, with extra arrows in extra lanes, piercing multiple zombies, which makes it a really nice addition, best coupled with Winter Melons or other supportive and defensive plants, as it does a lot of damage. Recommended all around. Upgrade Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Oak Archer rains down many arrows on all zombies on screen. Costumed Oak Archer rains down glowing arrows that deal double the damage of normal arrows. Level upgrade Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Oak Archer Almanac.png|Almanac entry HDArrowwood.png|HD Oak Archer Oakshooter Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost archer seed.png|Seed packet Oakshooter Imitater Seed Packet.png|Imitater seed packet. Oak archer about to shoot twotimes.png|Oak Archers about to shoot YAWN OAK.png|Oak Archers yawning Big Oak Map.png|Oak Archer on the Chinese Dark Ages map Oak Archer PF.png|Plant Food OAK PF.png|Costumed Plant Food ability 10019374.jpg|Promotional picture LX78.jpg|Upgrade menu OakArcherFigure.jpg|Oak Archer figure Oakshooter Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Oakshooter Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costumed puzzle piece Oak Archer attacking.gif|Attacking (animated) Oak Archer level 3.gif|Level 3 attack (animated) Oak Archer arrow rain.gif|Costumed Plant Food (animated) OakArcherDance.png|Dancing Trivia *Its projectiles use the splash effect caused by peas. **This could mean its wooden arrows are re-textured peas, similar to how Guacodile's pits are re-textured peas. *It is a crossbow made out of a stump. *It has its own Brain Buster called Oak Archery. *Oak Archer, Coconut Cannon, Bowling Bulb, and Guacodile are the only plants to have a Brain Buster created exclusively for them, not counting Special Delivery. *It is the only wooden plant to specify what kind of wood it is. *It is the first plant to have a sun cost of 275. The second one is Dandelion (in the international version only). *It could smile to the left or get sleepy while no zombie comes, but it can still attack. *Its projectiles cannot be returned by Hammer Zombie and Jester Zombie. **Hammer Zombies returns its projectiles as of the 1.3.2 update. *Its Almanac entry alludes the Skyrim meme ''Arrow in the knee. **Nunchaku Zombie's Almanac entry also references this meme. *Tall-nut and Oak Archer are the only plants to have mustaches as costumes. *Oak Archer, Sap-fling, Torchwood, Old Stump, and Wildfire Stump are the only plants based on trees. *Oak Archer and Frostbolt Shooter are the only plants that shoot arrows. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces